The Harry Potter Characters Are Therapist!
by LadyShinkukaze
Summary: In war with Voldemort and his Death Eater wasn't enough. Now the Harry Potter's gang have to become a therapist for an over imagination young girl who is too smart and childish for her own good. Can't this get even more worst! R&R to find out more!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bob the Builder or Harry Potter in any way, shape, and/or form. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. But I do own my original characters ^.^

* * *

**:Chapter One:**

_'Enter Mr. BJ'_

_Dear Journal, _

_Mother insisted that I should write down all my thoughts, problems, feelings, etc., in this journal because it will help organize my mind. _

_Like I need it! My mind is perfectly organized._

_... okay, maybe not. BUT, its perfectly normal._

_... fine! My mind is not normal! There I say it, are you happy now Mr. Bob the Journal. Yes, Bob the Journal. It shall be your new name. Why Bob the Journal? Would you like Bob the Builder instead?_

_....._

_Didn't think so. _

_ANYWAY, mother insisted that I should write in Mr. BJ (Bob the Journal) because I have a 'BIG, WILD' imaginations that should be kept quite to myself instead of telling to other people, which Ladies do not do. Also, its all started with that incident._

_Well, this 'incident' all started when I was 11 years old, which feel like it was yesterday, in fact it **did **feel like it was yesterday. Maybe in fact, it **was** yesterday that it had happened. My stupid-good-for-nothing-idiot-bastard-of-a-brother (aka SGONIBOB), decided to play a oh-so-innocent prank (innocent my arse!) on me. _

_What was the prank you ask? _

_No you may not ask, but me being nice (snort, yeah right) I am will tells you what happened._

_He decided to lock me out of MY (okay, OUR's) house at night in the dark in a forest in a (freaking) DARK FOREST IN THE NIGHT where DANGEROUS creature lives! You hear that SGONIBOB! DANGEROUS creature! DANGEROUS!!!_

_Okay, so after that, a freaking HUGE WOLF (yes a wolf. Did I mention it was HUGE?!) jumped out of nowhere, decided I shall be it new meal, and attacked me... okay so it didn't attack me (I wouldn't be here to tell you did would I?) it chased after me. _

_Why? Me, being who I am, which getting scared or spooked easily, ran like it was the end of the world (like in the War of the World). Which was a bad idea since the HUGE wolf, decided it need some amusement in his life, started to chase after me with a crazed looks in his (sparkle) eyes. I swear there was sparkles in his eyes! He looked at me like I'm a walking, in this case a running, chew toy or meal since I smelled like a steak (I was helping father making steaks for dinner before SGONIBOB locks me out of the house!). _

_After hours of running, even though it was only ten minutes... fine! After FIVE minutes of running in the forest and being chased by a crazy, hungry, amusement HUGE wolf (aka CHAW), which feel like I just ran a marathon, I, being the clumsy girl I am, tripped over a pebble, which is the size of the air, and fell flat on my face. As I lay there, on the cold forest ground, waiting for CHAW to eat me, the stupid CHAW TRIPPED over me, ME (well, CHAW tripped over my head instead BUT the head belong to MY body which belong to ME)! Of all people! What am I that you can't see me laying there in front of you?! A chop liver?! _

_So after CHAW tripped over me (my head), CHAW went flying and fell down the mountain. Poor CHAW, oh well, he did live a long girl-chasing life. Oh, did I mention the forest was on a mountain and I was 5 feet away from death?_

_.... Wait! I almost died!!??? Curse you SGONIBOB!!!! _

_So my mother and SGONIBOB found me, who was sitting on the ground with fist raised above my heading cursing the sky, couple of minutes later. After noticing their 'lovely-holy' presence, I, being the girl-who-always-being-ignored told them about SGONIBOB locks me out of the house, about being chased and almost being eaten by CHAW and how I was 5 feet away from death. _

_Of course, I was hopping they would believe since I keep emphasizing on 'how I was 5 feet away from death!' Mother dearest just waved it off._

_"Dear, stop making fool of me and get off of the dirty ground. You'll ruin your pretty dress. And stop making fuss, dear, we ladies do not lies or complain about such nonsense. We are in a highly resort with a highly guard so there is no wolf or dangerous creature." _

_Of course I didn't listen to her or care about what she says and keep complaining on how I was 5 feet away from death. Annoyed, Mother took out her blackberry and called the ranger of the forest about a 'wild wolf' on the loose. Mother, SGONIBOB and I had to wait for an hour before the ranger came, Mother and SGONIBOB glared at me for making them waited this long instead of being home and eating dinner that Father is making._

_Hey! Its not my fault. SGONIBOB is the one that caused this whole problems! Of course they ignored me._

_ Finally! The ranger is here! Mother told me to stop jumping up and down and waving my hands like a crazy fool because it will makes her look bad. (Blah!)_

_We as in me, told the ranger the whole story and what happened. One of the ranger, who is a Pretty Lady glared at SGONIBOB for; "Locking the poor girl who is your baby sister (that me!) outside at night. You should ashamed of yourself." _

_Yay, go Pretty Lady! You tell him! _

_Aww, she blushes. _

_Mother just snapped at me to shut up and stop flirting with the women. It's a disgrace and wrong to love the same sex as a couple of the opposite sex._

_Hmp, how rude! Your just jealous that the Pretty Lady is prettier than you (P.L blushes a lot. Awww. And Mother scowled. Ewww!) and SGONIBOB can't even flirt with a _**_real_**_ women to save himself (SGONIBOB glared at me)!_

_I got grounded for a month..... _

* * *

"Well, that was a interesting day, wouldn't you think so Miss Glendale?" My therapist, Dr. D aka Twinkle Star stated in his professional voice as he closed and put my journal, Mr. BJ that Mother insisted because of the man in front of me, who is ignoring my heated glare, told Mother its a good idea for rebel child to have one so they could released all their bottled up stress, down.

Hmp! I should you a better way to release stress! You and me, bud, one-on-one. Who ever knocked each other out first is the winner!

I crossed my arms. Ooohhhh, pretty arms warmers.

"..... Miss Glendale? Miss Glendale?"

Huh? I look up from my lovely arms warmer with a dumb expression on my face.

"I see." Scribble.

See what...? Wait, is he writing what I thinking he writing?!

"Can't you repeat your question Dr. D?"

Scribble.

What?! What did I do?

"How long have you been having an short-attention span, Miss Glendale?" Dr. D asked warmly, totally ignoring my question.

Evil doctor must die!

Wait, did he say short-attention span? I do not have a short-.... hmm, what should I buy for Lulu and.... attention span!

"I do NOT have S.A.P." I recrossed my arms and glared at the man sitting in front of me.

Scribble.

Urrgg. "Can we get back to Mr. BJ, I mean my journal. Isn't that why I'm here?"

Scribble.

Oh Merlin!

"Very well." Finally he put that damn notepad down. Here I though it was super glued to his hand. "Here in the report, it stated that the incident all started when you were attack by a-"

"CHAW."

"Excuse me?"

Your excused. "Crazy, hungry, amusement wolf hence the word CHAW."

"It was a dog that chased you Miss Glendale, not a CHAW."

Is that a twinkle of amusement in his eyes! Grrrr!

"It was big." I defended myself.

"It was a chihuahua, Miss Glendale." Twinkle.

"It was dark." Glare.

"When its night, yes, then it would be dark, Miss Glendale, but it was in the afternoon." Twinkle. Twinkle.

.... It was? Darn! I hoped he didn't realized that. "I'm color blind."

Twinkle of amusement. "No you're not Miss Glendale."

"How would you know that? You're not me."

"I have your medical form."

Stalker. "....I was very sick that night. Food poison."

"Afternoon, Miss Glendale and no you were not sick with food poison. Medical form remember."

Silence. "I tripped over a pebble because it was dark and had a consciousness."

"You mean you just fell. And, once again, it was in the afternoon, Miss Glendale, where the sun are shining brightly in the sky."

"I didn't fell. I tripped over a pebble and it was dark in the forest, Professor."

Sigh. "Over air then, Miss Glendale?" Dr. D asked, amusement shining in his twinkled eyes, ignoring the latter statement.

Hmp! How rude! "I didn't fell OR tripped over air, sir. I TRIPPED over a PEBBLE the SIZE of air." I gritted over slowly for him to understand.

Paused. Twinkle. "A pebble the size of air, Miss Glendale?"

"Yes, you would know if you had continued to read the rest of my entry that YOU told Mother to tell ME to WRITE, instead of closing it." Gritted teeth.

"But I would like to hear it from your mouth Miss Glendale."

"And I AM telling you from MY OWN MOUTH, Professor. " I emphasized the words.

Eyebrow left. "Are you sure, Miss Glendale?"

"Positive."

"Positively sure?" Twinkle.

He is out to get me! "Yes, Dr. I AM positively sure and what does this have to do anything with Mr. BJ's entry?"

"Oh, its nothing serious, Mss Glendale. I just wanted to ask you some question on your holiday thats all instead of reading from the journal since hearing it from you instead sound much better and fun."

Jaw dropped. Closed. Deep breath. Must not Avada Kadavra the Headmaster. Must not. In. Out. In. Out.

Twinkle. "So, tell me, what happen after your Mother 'grounded' you? Muggle are such amusing." Twinkle. Twinkle.

"I though this was suppose to be a Therapy session not an interrogate session."

"It is Miss Glendale." Twinkle.

"Good. Because I'm not paying for the times that we were talking non-sense or any extra hours."

"You never had to pay from the very beginning Miss Glendale."

"Must you ruin my fun, Professor." Grumble.

Laugh. "On the contrary Miss Glendale, psychology session was never suppose to be fun."

"Then you must be a bad psychologist then Professor."

"You are a very stubborn girl I ever met, Miss Glendale."

"You are the most persisted old man I ever met, Professor."

Chuckled. "Bob the Journal, Miss Glendale?"

Wow, he changed the subject fast. I didn't realized until now... wait. Did he just insulted Mr. BJ's name. Grr! Glare. "Must everyone make fun of my nickname for people?"

"Inanimate objects, Miss Glendale. Mr. BJ is an journal which is not alive or breathing which makes it an inanimate object."

"Would you like the name Bob the Builder instead, Professor."

"....."

Smirk. "Didn't think so."

Brrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggg!

"Oh, dear. That's the timer. Look like we have to continue next time then Professor?"

Sigh. "Yes, yes. Times sure flew by fast, doesn't it, Miss Glendale."

Smile. "Of course it is, when your having fun, that is, Professor."

"Yes, yes, very well. Go on Miss Glendale and enjoy the rest of the day." Hand me Mr. BJ.

Take Mr. BJ back. "Thank You, sir. Oh and next Professor, please, please do not use the notepad if you don't know how to use it instead of writing scribble. Have a nice day too, Professor." Smirk.

Click.

Sigh. "What a day today is isn't Fawkes."

Nodded.

"Hmm? What this? Its look like it belong to--"

Riiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggggg!

_**'Bob the Builder**_

_**Can we fix it?**_

_**Bob the Builder**_

_**Yes, we can!**_

_**Scoop, Muck and Dizzy and Roley too**_

_**Lofty and Wendy join the crew**_

_**Pilchard and Bird, Travis and Spud**_

_**Playing together like good friends should**_

_**Bob the Builder**_

_**Can we fix it?**_

_**Bob the Builder**_

_**Yes, we can!**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Time to get busy, such a lot to do**_

_**Building and fixing till it's good as new**_

_**Bob and the gang have so much fun**_

_**Working together, they get the job done**_

_**Can we build it? Yeah!**_

_**Can we fix it? Yeah!**_

_**Bob the Builder**_

_**Can we fix it?**_

_**Bon the Builder**_

_**Yes, we can! (yeah!)' **_

"---Miss Glendale's" Sigh.

POOF! The object in Professor Dumbledore's hand disappeared in a poof! "Should have know." Chuckled. "Merlin pity her next psychologist."

Shrugged.

Blinked. "Merlin, I need to stop the twinkle in my eyes."

Sigh. "What to do? Hmm, I would like it if someone would listen to my childhood story." Eyeing Fawkes. "Fawkes, my dear friend..."

Fawkes bursted into flames.

Sigh. "An old man could try. Hmmm, I want some lemon drop."

* * *

Giggling, I twirled my wand and blow the tip like the cowboy from those western movie Father always enjoy watching with SGONIBOB before putting it away.

I turn around a corner and walk off to History of Magic (my first class on Monday. What a day to start off.) with Mr. BJ hugged tightly and warmly to my chest.

"I will never give you back to that Meanie Old Wizard, Mr. BJ, my preciousssssss."

* * *

Ba-Bam! Chapter one is done! You choose on who will be Miss Glendale next victim--I mean, psychologist will be!!!

You decide!!!

And a thank you to all those who read and/or review!!!

-hand harry potter cookies-

Bye until next time!!!


End file.
